Conventionally, there is known a connector having a switch that detects mating with a mating connector. This switch includes a pair of contacts made of a conductive members. A device provided with the connector with the switch electrically operates in response to detection of mating, with the mating connector by contact or separation between the pair of contacts included in the switch.
An example of such a connector with the switch, there is a connector with a circuit selector switch that includes a spring conductor and a fixed conductor (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-223924).
Further, for example, there is disclosed a card connector having a detection switch that includes a first and a second contact (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-291559). The first contact is formed by bending a part of the rear end of a metal shell. The second contact includes, at a main part, a tine and a support section. The tine attaches to an attachment member of a circuit board or the like, while the support section is press-fitted into an insulating housing. The second contact includes a support arm extending from the main part in a direction opposite to the tine, and a contact arm extending from the support arm in the same direction as that of the support section. The contact arm of the second contact is formed such that a middle part is curved to be shaped approximately like a sign “L.” Further, the support arm and the contact arm of the second contact have elasticity, and are formed like a cantilever by having the main part serving as a fixed end.
In the connector with the circuit selector switch disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-223924, both the spring conductor and the fixed conductor that are components of the switch are provided as separate components from the connector components, other than these conductors. As a result, there are a large number of components. Therefore, according to this connector with the circuit selector switch, it is difficult to manufacture this type of connector with the circuit selector switch at a low cost.
In the card connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-291559, the first contact of the detection switch is formed by a part of the shell and thus, the number of components is smaller than the connector with the circuit selector switch disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-223924. However, in the second contact of this card connector, the support arm and the contact arm having elasticity are poor in flexibility because of the cantilever shape, whose both ends are supported. More specifically, the cantilever shape in which a contact point between the main part and the first contact serves as a fixed end at the time of contact with the first contact. Accordingly, an amount of displacement of the contact arm realized by only the flexibility of the support arm and the contact arm is insufficient and therefore, the first contact to be contacted by the contact arm also needs flexibility in order to supplement this insufficiency of the amount of displacement. In other words, according to this card connector, it is necessary to provide flexible space of the first contact in addition to flexible space of the second contact. Thus, according to this card connector, it is difficult to minimize space in the switch and reduce the size of the connector.
Further, there is a possibility that the contact arm, which as poor flexibility, may plastically deform upon repeated use. Furthermore, there is a possibility that when the contact arm which is poor in flexibility contacts the first contact arm, the first contact arm may be damaged by the contact arm. Therefore, there is such a problem that the card connector is poor in durability and contact reliability.